Varitas y colmillos
by mar gotico
Summary: Isabella es una bruja que a estado escondiendose en Forks, pero ya es hora de regresar al mundo magico, la guerra esta empeorando.   Y edward parece que no va regresar pronto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes y derechos del libro pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling**_

Era viernes por la tarde y yo como siempre estaba sentada viendo por la ventana cuando una carta entro volando a mi habitación y cayo en mi cama suavemente, me acerque lentamente y cuando la toque ella dio un salto y se que do flotando silenciosamente unos segundos para después empezar a decir con voz susurrante:

–Bella, soy Ginny, no le digas a tu hermano que e enviado esta carta. Las cosas aquí están peor, el ministerio lo controlan los que están con el-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado, ahora el director del colegio es Snape que sigue las órdenes de quien-tu-sabes, buscan a tu hermano como si fuera un asesino, nosotros los de la Orden cuando no estamos atacando a los mortifagos tenemos que estar escondidos tratando de ayudar a Harry a descifrar donde están los horrocruxes, se han unido nuevas personas a la Orden, gente en la que Dumbledore confiaba, también Ron, Hermione, Luna y yo nos unimos, están asesinando a sangre fría a todos los "sangre sucia" y… lo siento Bella pero… Snape mato a Dumbledore, lo siento se que era como un padre para ti, a todos nos a dolido mucho, también mataron a Ojo Loco. Te necesitamos ya sabes como es tu hermano, el no quiere que vengas, pero sin el poder de los dos, quien-tu-sabes nunca será destruido.

Y ¡Puff! La carta tuvo una mini explosión, y las pocas cenizas que quedaron desaparecieron.

Me quede unos segundos mirando fijamente la cama, procesando todo, tal vez fueron minutos, no lo se; reaccione y corrí a mi armario closet, agarre un bolso de mano para viajes y metí toda mi ropa, igual no era mucho y cabía toda, cuando termine con la ropa me agache y saque la tabla del piso que estaba suelta, ahí estaban mi varita y mi bolsito, dentro de el estaba mi escoba, unos libros de magia y otros objetos mágicos, metí el bolsito en el bolso de mano, lo cerré y mande un lápiz a que le escribiera una nota a Charlie que le avisara que me había ido con los de la orden. Charlie en la primera guerra había sido parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Con el bolso en una mano y la varita en otra cerré los ojos y pensé en mi hermano, en nuestras navidades juntos, la primera vez que entramos a la escuela, sentí un fuerte viento en la cara, como cuando sacas la cabeza por la ventanilla de un auto a toda velocidad, al poco tiempo el viento paro y cuando abrí los ojos tenia a Harry al frente mío; un pequeño truco que solo nosotros podíamos hacer; tenia ganas de abrasarlo pero el me apuntaba con su varita y me veía fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto bruscamente mientras bajaba su varita.

–¡Que recibimiento! Se nota que me quieres– dije sarcásticamente.

–¡No debes estar aquí!, ¡es peligroso!

–¡Para ti también es peligroso!, no voy a regresar al mundo muggle, me han enviado una carta, las cosas están empeorando, en cualquier momento tendrás que enfrenarte a el y sin mi no lo vas a poder vencer, además no se te olvide que si tu mueres yo moriré también. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué los dos nos muramos? – cuando termine el me abrazo fuertemente.

–No quiero que nos muramos, pero es que ha muerto tanta gente en esta guerra, no quiero que tú seas una de ellas, a veces parece que llamaras al peligro, no te quiero perder hermana.

–Si sigues así no vamos a vencer, te e estado vigilando y te e visto saliendo solo a buscar los horrocruxes, no solo me preocupo por ti por que estemos conectados, me preocupo por tu vida no se que haría si tu murieras. Además sabes muy bien que yo me quede con Charlie en el mundo muggle nada por que así lo decidió Dumbledore, esta también es mi guerra y también es a mi gente a la que están matando, no lo olvides.

–Ven, Dobby te va a enseñar donde podrás dormir mientras yo voy a avisar a los de la Orden que estas aquí.–mientras hablaba me jalaba de un brazo hacia fuera de la habitación en la que estábamos, que supongo era la de el– ¡Dobby!– grito cuando al salir de la habitación quedamos en un pasillo.

Al poco tiempo apareció un elfo, ¡lo voy a matar!

–Dobby adentro de mi habitación esta un bolso por fa tráelo y enséñale a mi hermana su habitación.

–Como usted diga amo– dijo el elfo mientras hacia una mini reverencia.

–¡Harry Potter!, como se te ocurre tener un elfo– medio grite.

–tranquila hermanita no lo tratamos como esclavo, solo le pedí un favor– justo en ese momento salio el elfo con mi bolso, que le quite de las manos.

–Yo puedo con mi bolso no es muy pesado.

–Como usted diga ama, por aquí esta su habitación– dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la izquierda por el lago pasillo con puertas en el que estábamos.

–Nos vemos mas tarde, tu cuarto va ser el que esa frente al mío– me dijo y se hacia unas escaleras a cuatro puertas hacia la derecha de donde estaba.

El elfo me estaba esperando Asia que fui hacia el, cuando lo alcance el empezó a caminar otra vez, pasamos como 10 puertas cuando el paro frente a una puerta que tenia el número 11 marcado con marcador negro.

–Este es su cuarto ama, espero que le guste– se inclino haciendo una reverencia y empezó el camino de regreso.

–¡Dobby!– no habia terminado de decir su nombre cuando ya estaba frente a mi.

–¿Si ama?

–No me digas ama, dime solo Bella ¿si?

–¡oh ama! Honra a Dobby con ese pedido, pero ya es demasiado con que Dobby coma en la mesa con todos y tenga un cuarto propio.

–Haber Dobby, tu me consideras tu ama ¿no es asi?

–Claro que si, usted es hermana de el señor Harry Potter.

–Bueno entonces yo te ordeno que me llames Bella y no me trates de usted, ¿ok?

–Como usted diga ama, perdón, como tu digas Bella.

–Muy bien, hasta luego Dobby.

–Hasta luego Bella.– se despidió el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

Entre a la habitación era muy parecida a la otra en la que habíamos estado antes.

Me había dado cuenta que todo era de madera, las puertas, piso, techo y paredes del pasillo, las escaleras por las que había bajado Harry, el cuarto en el que estábamos antes y este tenían todo de madera.

El cuarto era de tamaño normal con una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche, un closet pequeño, un baño pequeño con ducha, poceta, lavamanos y espejo, y dos ventanas.

Puse mi varita en una de las mesitas de noche y abrí el closet y tire mi bolso ahí.

A Alice le hubiera dado un ataque con un closet tan pequeño.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír con nostalgia.

Extrañaba a los Cullen. A Esme y Carlisle y su manera de tratarme como si también fuera su hija, a Alice y su obsesión por la moda, a Emmett y sus bromas, aunque yo terminara toda sonrojada, incluso a Jasper y a Rosalie, aunque con el primero no hablara casi y la segunda me odiara.

Y a Edward, a el era el que mas extrañaba, extrañaba sus ojos, su olor, su cabello, sus ojos, su manera de ser, su amor.

Después de cinco meses de que se fuera, me di cuenta que tal vez no iba a volver tan pronto como el había prometido, hasta podía ser que no volviera, desde ahí todas las noches lloro mientras duermo.

El se fue prometiendo volver pronto, pero no regreso, hace un año y dos meses que se fue, y yo sigo esperándolo, o seguía por que ahora estoy aquí.

Cuando se fue me dijo que era por iban a ayudar unos amigos, pero no me dio mas detalles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes y derechos del libro pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling **_

Me estaba bañando cuando tocaron la puerta.

–¿Quién?– grite.

–Yo– reconoci la voz de Harry. Cerré la ducha.

–Pasa– grite mientras me empezaba a vestir, menos mal que me había traído la ropa para el baño.

Cuando salí el estaba sentado en la cama.

–Ya les e avisado a casi todos, Ron, Hermione y Luna fueron a buscar nuestro transporte para mañana.

–¿Transporte?

–Bueno, yo espero que no vayas mañana, debes practicar antes ir a una lucha ¿no?

–Voy a ir– dije completamente decidida.

–Pero Bella, deberías practicar un po…

–Voy a ir, e estado practicando– dije interrumpiéndolo.

–Pero Bella, no es lo mismo practicar tu sola que contra alguien, deberías esperar un poco antes de ir a pelear.

–Voy a ir.

–Hablamos mas tarde sobre esto, mejor vamos para que hables con Ginny, necesito que sepas el plan en caso de que no te dejes convencer para no ir, después seguramente chismearan un rato.

Agarre una almohada y se la lance aunque el la esquivo.

–¡Nosotras no chismeamos!, nos informamos.

–Si, si, lo que digas hermanita– dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras abría la puerta– ¿vamos?.

Salimos y el abrio la puerta de al frente de mi habitación, esa no tenia número. Adentro estaba Ginny acostada en la cama leyendo un libro sin titulo con portada completamente azul marino, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia cerro el libro y salio corriendo a abrasarme.

–¡Bella!

–Yo las dejo para que hablen, Ginny infórmale de lo que vamos a hacer mañana.

–Harry, ¿no me habías dicho que la habitación que estaba frente a la mía era la tuya?–pregunte extrañada, y empece a sospechar algo cuando el se puso todo rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

–Si…bueno yo y… bueno es que, yo y… Ginny te lo explica– dijo lo último rápidamente mientras salía deprisa del cuarto, cuando volteé a ver a Ginny para preguntar ella estaba también muy roja. Y fue cuando adivine.

–¿Sales con mi hermano?– pregunte con una sonrisa, ¡ya seria hora!, Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry desde que lo habia visto por primera vez cuando entro al colegio, en ese momento mi hermano y yo teníamos 12 y ella 11.

–si, desde hace como un año, aunque en realidad en ese tiempo solo nos besamos y teniamos algo, pero no formalmente, me lo pidió hace unos tres meses después de nuestra primer…– ay paro y se uso mas roja.

–¡Te as acostado con mi hermano!– dije un poco tal vez muy alto.

–¡Shhh! No lo grites.

–No me lo dijiste.

–Me daba pena, solo tu lo sabes.

–¿Duermes aquí con el?

–Si

–Vamos a hacer algo, cuéntame que vamos a hacer mañana y después me vas a contar TODO, TODO de lo tu mi hermano. Además, yo también tengo que contarte algo sobre mi vida amorosa.

–¿Tu tienes vida amorosa?– pregunto Ginny, creo que exagerando un poco, esta bien no hablo mucho pero tengo oportunidades de conseguir un novio ¿no?

–Si, pero primero vamos con el plan después contigo y Harry y de último es que me toca a mi.

–Esta bien, pero tu también me tienes que contar TODO.

Ginny empezó explicándome que el objetivo era atrapar alrededor de 40 mortifagos, que estaban en el bosque cerca de donde pasaba el tren que llebaba a Hogwarts, teníamos que ser rápidos ya que no sabían donde mas había mas pero estaban casi seguros de cerca habia unos cuantos mas.

Me explico hasta el último detalle el plan que tenían. En eso duramos alrededor de una hora o mas, me sorprendía un poco esta nueva faceta de Ginny, todo el plan me lo había contado sin titubear incluida la parte en la que teñíamos muchas probabilidades de morir si a los que atacabamos les daba tiempo de le avisaran a los que seguramente estaban por ahí rondando y que teníamos que matar a todos los mortifagos a los que ibamos a atacar ya que el ministerio no nos podía ayudar y Azkaban tampoco era opción.

Cuando termino nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos unos minutos y después nos abrasamos.

–Todo va a salir bien– me susurro.

–Si todo bien, todos vamos a estar bien– era algo poco probable, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

–Vamos de hablar de algo mas alegre ¿si?– ella asintió– como por ejemplo tu y mi hermano.

La relación de Ginny y Harry no era la típica historia de amor ya que había empezado solo unas pocas semanas antes de que la guerra empeorara, pero demostraba cuanto se querían. Tenían mas tiempo de lo que ella había dicho al principio, tal vez año y medio, y había avanzado mas lentamente que una relación normal, pero es que en la guerra no había tiempo para el romanticismo y el amor, seguía sin haberlo, pero ellos se las arreglaban.

–Bien eso es todo. Ahora te toca a ti, quien es tu enamorado.

–Lo conocí en el instituto, me salvo dos veces, primero cuando casi me atropellan y después unos tipos en la calle que estaban a punto de empesar a violarme.

–En la segunda no te salvo, podrías haber usado magia.

–No tenía mi varita en ese momento conmigo y tenia meses sin practicar magia sin varita, lo mas probable es que me saliera mal. Después de eso…

Le conté mi historia con Edward, pero esquive a su familia, me di cuenta de que cuando le dije que era vampiro abrió mucho los ojos pero no comento nada, no pude evitar que me salieran algunas lagrimas cuando le conté que no lo había visto desde hace un año, cuando termine la historia ella me veía fijamente.

–¿El sabe que eres bruja?

–No, nunca se lo conté, tenia tanto miedo de que por bocona me mataran a mi y a mi hermano que ni en sueños decía ni digo una palabra sobre la magia.

–Bella hay posibilidad de que tu Ed…– en eso abrieron la puerta y entro Harry.

–Ginny, Bella vengan bajen ya es hora de la cena, además ya llegaron Luna, Hermione y Ron.

–Después seguimos hablando– dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la puerta y agarraba la mano de Harry.

Me baje de la cama y salí con ellos hacia al pasillo, caminamos y bajamos por las escaleras, en el piso de abajo una sala de estar grande, cabían alrededor de 30 personas aunque algunas se tendrían que quedar de pie pues solo había como quince sillas, aquí también todo era de madera, al lado de la sala de estar estaba la cocina, Harry y Ginny me guiaron hacia una puerta en la cocina y llegamos a un comedor en el que había unas 20 personas sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera.

Al poco tiempo sentí uno brazos que me abrazaban.

–¡Bella!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hoy me e dado cuenta que debería poner los libro. Disculpen si me demoro mas de lo que siempre tardo (que ya es bastante me parece a mí) pero comenzaron las clases y estoy un poquito full.**_

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

– ¡Bella!

El abrazo de Ron y Hermione me estaba dejando sin aire, pero me importaba poco, los abrace con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Los había echado tanto de menos!

Apenas me soltaron sentí otros brazos mas finos y con menos fuerza a mi alrededor.

– Hola Bella – me saludo Luna con su voz soñadora y distante cuando me soltó.

– ¡Como los e extrañado chicos! – exclame viendo a Harry, Ron, Hemione, Luna y Ginny.

Harry me sentó a su lado en la mesa con Ginny a su otro lado, me presento a los magos que no conocía, que fueron alrededor de 15, no me aprendí el nombre de ninguno.

–Mañana Bella va con nosotros – anuncio Harry cuando todos terminamos de comer, todos voltearon a verme.

–Bueno, yo no creo que sea buena idea que vaya, no es por ofender o que piense no eres buena bruja, pero tu no as practicado y… – dijo una bruja con el cabello color rosado chicle.

–No es seguro y no podemos estarte cuidando, y muy importante no podemos permitirnos perderte – termino Ojo Loco.

–No van a tener que protegerme, desde hace un año que practico.

–Además le voy a pedir a dos de los otros que la cuiden – agrego Harry.

– ¿Los otros? – pregunte.

–Mañana te explico y te los presento de una vez, ahora yo y casi toda la orden vamos a la biblioteca que les voy a explicar el plan de mañana.

–¿Ellos no lo saben? – pregunte extrañada y sorprendida mirando a los demás de la mesa, ¿no peligroso crear los planes de un día para otro?

– Nada mas Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna saben los planes desde el principio y me ayudan a planearlos, los demás se enteran la noche antes del ataque por seguridad – me respondió Harry.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny subieron conmigo hacia las habitaciones, y Harry y Ron se fueron por una puerta de la sala de estar con los demás.

Entramos a la habitación de mi hermano y Ginny y nos sentamos en la cama.

– Tengo dos años sin comunicarme con ustedes, ¿Qué a pasado con sus vidas?

– Yo ya te conté – dijo Ginny.

– Yo no fui este año al colegio como pensaba mi papá que iba a hacer y me uní a la orden, no sabe donde estoy pero si que me no fui al colegio por mi propia voluntad y no porque me hayan secuestrado los mortifagos se lo explique en una carta, no me comunicado con el desde que me fui. Aquí e estado ayudando a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes y a atacar a los mortifagos como los demás de la orden. ¡Ah! Y duermo en la habitación 7. – me contó Luna con el mismo tono indiferente con el uno dice que va a comprar leche.

– Yo les hice a mis padres un obliviate con el que se olvidaron de mi – dijo Hermione en un susurro haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos – no voy al colegio desde que tu te fuiste, estuve un tiempo buscando en cualquier parte del mundo que se relacionara con lo mas mínimo con Voldemort los Horrocruxes, encontramos la espada de Gryffindor, pero no tuvimos mas avances; después de un casi un año tu hermano acepto que no puede salvar al mundo solo y reunimos a la orden, poco después Dumbledore murió; – lo último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos con tristeza – nos enteramos de que Nangini es un Horrocruxes y que **R.A.B., **es decir Regulos Arcturos Black tubo en su poder uno de los Horrocruxes pero no estamos seguros si lo destruyo o no. También sabemos que Voldemort busca la varita de Saúco, la mas poderosa del mundo.

Y eso es todo – termino Hermione.

– Te falto decir que tienes a alguien que te da información en las filas de Voldemort – dijo Luna su habitual voz indiferente y soñadora como si hablara de algo normal.

– ¡¿Qué? – dije alzando un poco la voz y con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Tengo a alguien en las filas de Voldemort.

– Eso ya me lo ha dicho Ginny, ahora tú explícamelo.

– Lo siento no puedo – dijo bajando la mirada.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes?, ¡es muy fácil dime quien, cuando y donde, ah y no te olvides del como! – exclame exaltada.

– Lo siento no puedo – me repitió mirando a Ginny y a Luna.

– Desde que recatamos a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando los mortifagos los atraparon tiene a alguien en las filas de quien-tu-sabes que le pasa información. – me informo Ginny.

– ¿Los atraparon los mortifagos? – pregunte asustada.

– Tranquila, por suerte en ese momento Voldemort estaba buscando la varita de Saúco, y estuvo muy cerca de conseguirla por cierto; así que cuando nos atraparon con los rostros deformados por un hechizo que hice a último momento, no supieron que éramos nosotros y no llamaron a Voldemort. Por suerte Ojo Loco, Ginny y Luna nos fueron a buscar antes que llegara Voldemort, porque no creo que el no se hubiera dado cuenta que éramos nosotros. – me contó Hermione.

Estoy segura que estaba pálida en este momento. ¡Casi matan a mi hermano, a Ron y a Hermione!

– No se como están vivos en este momento – dije bajito.

– Yo tampoco – dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ginny a la vez.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Estuvimos hablando unas cuantas horas más hasta que Harry entro en la habitación y nos saco diciendo que mañana iba a ser un día muy largo y teníamos que descansar, también me aviso que en unos veinte minutos todas las luces de la casa se apagarían.

Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con mi hermano en que había que descansar porque mañana seria un día muy largo, me quede despierta con mi varita en mano hasta que las luces se apagaron, entonces me pare y susurre:

– Lumos.

Camine con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta la habitación de Hermione, y después que toque la puerta fue que me di cuenta de que podía haber hecho fácilmente un hechizo para insonorizar el pasillo y así me habría ahorrado la caminada de puntillas.

–¡¿Qué…

–Shuss – la empuje dentro del cuarto y cerré la puerta.

–¿Se puede saber que haces?

– Venir a la habitación de mi mejor amiga a sacarle información –respondí con una sonrisa.

– Tenía la esperanza de que esperaras hasta mañana cuando volviéramos.

– Hermione tu conoces mejor, sabias muy bien que no esperaría.

– Ven siéntate – dijo sentándose en la cama y dando golpecitos al espacio que quedaba a lado. Cuando estuve sentada pregunto: – ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Quién te da información?

– Ya se que es un poco difícil de creer, y antes de que empieces a decir que es una trampa, que no debería confiar en el y todo lo demás, te digo que estoy completamente segura que nunca nos va a traicionar y que el esta en mucho mas peligro que nosotros.

– Hermi yo se que no eres tonta, de hecho eres una de las personas mas inteligentes que conozco, así tu confías en el yo también. ¿Quién es?

– Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿El?

–No es tan malo sabes, además si tiene la marca fue por su familia.

– ¿El te esta ayudando?, el que odiaba a los sangre sucia, el que estaba de acuerdo con el heredero de Slytherin, ¿ese Draco Malfoy?

– Si, ese Draco Malfoy. Y ha cambiado bastante.

– ¿A dejado de ser arrogante, narcisista…

– No ha dejado ser arrogante, pero ha dejado de querer desaparecer o esclavizar a todos los sangre sucia, muggles y todo los demás que no fueran sangre pura.

– ¿Y como paso eso? – dije un poco incrédula.

– Cuando todo estaba bien solo era insultar, despreciar, hacer sentir mal y mas nada, pero ahora que Voldemort esta ahí, en su casa, en su circulo, con ellos, es matar y torturar a esas personas, no es lo mismo Bella, y aunque todavía no piensa lo mejor de los sangre sucia, ya no piensa que hay que matarlos y que no merecen estar en el mundo mágico, aunque sigue pensando que esta por encima de la mayoría de ellos.

– ¿La mayoría?, ¿no completamente?

– Dice que hay excepciones.

– ¿Tu estas entre esas excepciones?

– Si. – respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cual es tu relación con el Hermione?– pregunte con sospecha, la explicación anterior la había dicho con mucho sentimiento, además mientras hablaba de el sus ojos brillaban de una manera y con un sentimiento muy parecido a los míos cuando hablaba o veía a Edward.

– Algo parecido a ser novios, no te vayas a molestar ¿si?

– Po que lo haría, ¿o es que estas con el por obligación o para pagarle el favor?

– ¡No!, estoy con el por que lo quiero, estoy segura que el me quiere a mi.

– Entonces no podría molestarme por algo que te hace feliz y no te hace daño, todo lo contrario.

– Me alegra que me apoyes en esto – dijo abrazándome, pero de repente me soltó y me miro a los ojos – ¿Por qué lo haces no?, ¿me vas a apoyar en mi relación con Draco? –pregunto un poco insegura.

–¡Claro que te apoyo!, pero explícame ¿Cómo que algo parecido a ser novios?, ¿Qué significa eso?

– Nos besamos, nos queremos, nos lo decimos y demostramos, pero no me lo ha pedido.

– ¿Y tu quieres ser su novia?

–Si, pero en este momento seria darnos el uno al otro algo así como esperanza a que nuestra relación va a lograr sobrevivir mas allá de la guerra, cuando los dos sabemos que no va ha ser así, a nos matan a alguno de los dos en lo queda de guerra, o cuando termine si gana Voldemort a mi me matan, o si ganamos a el lo llevan preso o peor lo condenan al beso del dementor.

La abrace fuerte, sin poder responder, por que lo que había dicho era la verdad una relación amorosa entre personas de diferentes bandos en la guerra estada destinada a fracasar, y no tenia palabras para consolarla.

Lloro un poco en mi hombro y después nos separamos y nos acostamos a dormir, no pregunte mas, y no regrese a mi cuarto, no quería dejarla sola.

Ahí me di cuenta de que era muy afortunada, por que aunque Edward estuviera de viaje en no se donde, yo sabia que iba a volver, estaba segura de eso, además aunque Edward fuera vampiro y yo humana en algún momento me transformarían, otra cosa de la que también estaba segura, yo podría estar con Edward para siempre, y si no me transformaban por gran parte de mi vida, por que Edward me había dicho que si no me transformaban se iba a quedar conmigo hasta que yo le dijera que se fuera o hasta que muriera, y creía firmemente en su palabra.

En cambio Hermione estaba segura de que ella y Draco no iban a llegar hasta después de la guerra, ella estaba segura de que después de la guerra no iban a poder estar juntos, que después de la guerra uno de los dos iba a terminar mal, muy mal, que posiblemente uno de los dos iba a morir, pensamientos completamente ciertos.

Antes de quedarme dormida se me paso por la mente una opción, escapar, que los dos huyeran juntos, aunque lamentablemente cuando la guerra terminara eso se les iba a ser difícil, imposible si Voldemort ganaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

— Bella, Bella, despierta, nos tenemos que ir — escuche mientras me movían el hombro suavemente.

Me senté en la cama y entre bostezos le di los buenos días a Hermione.

— Buenos días, son las cinco, salimos en veinte minutos, nos encontramos en la sala en quince — dijo mientras sacaba unos jeans y una camisa del closet y entraba al baño — Y Bella, gracias por estar ahí anoche — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, a los pocos segundos escuche la ducha.

Me baje de la cama y con pasos rápidos salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al mío.

Me cepille, bañe y vestí en tiempo record, me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y baje a la sala donde ya estaba mas de la mitad de la gente, incluyendo Harry, Ginny y Hermione, me acerque a ellos.

— Buenos días — dijo Harry abrazándome.

— Hola, ¿cuando salimos? — pregunte.

— Cuando terminen de bajar todos — respondió, asentí con lo cabeza y no volví a abrir la boca, estaba muy nerviosa un año era mucho tiempo sin practica con un verdadero contrincante, tal vez si debería quedarme.

La llegada de Ron, Luna y los que faltaban de la Orden me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Vamos — dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, a fuera me di cuenta de que la casa se encontraba en el medio de un gran claro en el bosque.

Ordenadas en fila había unas escobas ultimo modelo, por decirlo de algún modo; para cada uno de integrantes de la orden.

— Ya todos saben para donde vamos así que agarren una escoba y procure no separase mucho del grupo hasta que lleguemos, acuérdense cuando vean los fuegos artificiales rojos TODOS, se van, no importa que estén haciendo, todos regresan a acá, ¿entendido?

Hubo un si colectivo y cada uno agarro una escoba, Harry se me acerco.

— Lo siento, ayer se me olvido decirte, los otros, los que mencione ayer son vampiros, me imagino te acordaras un poco de lo que nos explico Lupin de ellos, si los ves no los ataques, por raro que parezca nos están ayudando. — dijo rápidamente casi mezclando las palabras — cuando regresemos te explico mejor, y te los presento. — Apenas terminando de decir la última palabra se monto en su escoba y empezó a subir, sin mas opción hice lo mismo.

¿Podía ser una coincidencia? Espera que si, esperaba que si.

En este momento no podía perder el tiempo, así que simplemente deje las preguntas para después y mientras me dirigía a la vía del tren de Hogwarts solo pensé en el plan, repasándolo una y otra vez.

Cuando estábamos por llegar nos empezamos a separar, cada uno yendo hacia su puesto, todos habíamos volado bajo, sin subir mucho para que no nos vieran, los grandes y altos árboles ayudaban.

Empecé a decender cuando llegue a mi lugar, guarde mi escoba en un pequeño bolso de lado mágico y saque mi varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

No tuve que caminar mucho para encontrar tres mortifagos de espalda.

— Accio varita, accio varita, acio varita — murmure haciendo que las varitas de los mortifagos salieran disparadas a mis manos — Petrificus Totalus.

Logre petrificar a uno de ellos y cuando se voltearon petrifique al segundo, pero el tercero se tiro al piso y evito petrificus totalus.

— Oppungo — uno roca salio volando hacia la cabeza del mortifago. Me acerque a los dos que estaban petrificados y me les quede viendo.

"Esta_ vez no es suficiente con solo lastimarlos Bella, no tenemos cárcel, no tenemos ministerio, hay que matarlos, mañana cuando te encuentres a un mortifagos tendrás que lanzarle un avada…"_, recordé las palabras de Ginny y los mire con rabia, por culpa de ellos el mundo mágico se había vuelto un infierno, por culpa de ellos mi hermano y mis mejores amigos habían tenido que matar, por culpa de ellos habíamos llorado muchos muertos y por culpa de ellos hoy iba a matar.

— Avada Kedavra.

De mi varita salio una luz verde directo al pecho del mortifagos, me volteé hacia el otro mortifago.

— Avada kedavra. — vi en sus ojos el miedo mientras miraba como el hechizo salía de mi varita directo a su pecho.

Hice lo mismo con el que quedaba y con furia seguí caminando hacia el noroeste, todos los de la orden estábamos caminando en espiral, un gran espiral que nosotros mismo trazábamos, parecía fácil, pero era medio complicado ya que tenías que saberte todas tus coordenadas de memoria, usábamos de brújula la varita.

Mientras caminaba me encontré unos cuantos mortifagos mas, y en ninguna de las demás veces dude al lanzar avadas, ya que en todo mi camino fui pensando en todo lo que ellos habían causado. Hubieron unos muy fáciles como los primeros y otros que dieron pelea, a veces hasta llegue a pensar que me vencerían, pero no lo hacían y yo sabia que no era por que una gran bruja, era por que los que estaban aquí eran simples neófitos y siempre en grupos pequeños de dos, de tres, además como no nos esperaban siempre tenia mi favor el factor sorpresa.

El problema vino cuando en vez de yo sorprenderlos a ellos, ellos me sorprendieron a mí.

— ¡Expelliarmus!— grite sorprendida, y logre desarmar a uno, pero eran tres.

— ¡Crucio! — logre escapar del hechizo por los pelos, tirándome al piso, me senté y rápidamente apunte.

— Avada Kadavra — le di al que me había lanzado el crucio y aproveche que el que tenia al lado se había volteado a verlo — Avada kedavra.

Justo después de lanzar el hechizo escuche como el otro gritaba:

— ¡Crucio!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Solo tuve tiempo de pensar "mierda" antes de que todo en mi mente dejara de tener sentido ecepto el dolor.

Dolía tanto.

No pude evitar gritar mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Y así como llego, se fue. De repente no sentía más dolor.

Con miedo a que regresara abrí los ojos para ver a Edward parado justo detrás del mortifago degollado. Espera ¡¿Edward? Parpadeé para ver si era mi imaginación, pero no parecía ser una ilusión ya que por mas que parpadeara seguía ay, caminando hacia mi lentamente, cuando llego a mi lado me extendió una mano para ayudarme a pararme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto cuando me pare.

— Podría preguntar lo mismo — respondí viéndolo todavía con incredulidad, todavía no podía creer que el estuviera aquí.

— Si, pero yo e preguntado primero.

Iba a responder cuando se escucho un ¡Boom!, y en el cielo se vieron fuegos artificiales rojo, que extrañamente formaban un conejito.

— Nos tenemos que ir —no había terminado la frase cuando sentí que me montaba en sus espalda y arranco a correr — No le digas a nadie que me a alcanzado un crucio.

— ¿Por qué no debería decirlo? Y ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar que haces aquí? — pregunto molesto, ¿no se alegraba ni siquiera un poco de verme?

— Por que ese me va a meter en problemas con Harry, y te explico todo en la casa. Me alegro de verte.

— Yo no — hice un gesto de dolor, y como si lo hubiera visto explico — No, no quiero decir que no te quiera ver, es solo que te estoy viendo en un ataque que han planeado los de la orden, en el mundo mágico y no me gusta lo que eso puede significar.

— Soy parte de la orden — Dije tontamente, eso era algo que obviamente ya sabia.

— Explícame eso, después de explicarme como es que tienes una varita en mano y como es que puedes usarla ¿si? — mire mi mano donde tenia mi varita.

— Solo si prometes no decirle a nadie que me a alcanzado un crucio.

— Bella…— gruño.

— Promételo.

— Si no lo hago ¿Qué?

— Me bajo ya mismo, así tenga que tirarme y cuando llegue a casa le digo a Harry que te mantenga alejado de mi, alguno de la Orden debe saber algún hechizo que logre eso, y si no es así simplemente hago que te olvides de mi— No voy a dejar que me saquen esta vez de la guerra, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras la gente muere.

— ¿Serias capaz de hacer eso? — pregunto un poco dolido.

— No me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras mi gente muere, y Harry esta buscando cualquier escusa para mantenerme a "salvo". Me prometes no decir nada ¿si o no?

— Esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante no te vas a separar de mi, y vas a explicarme con lujo de detalle que haces aquí.

— Okey.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Cuando llegamos al claro donde estaba la casa la mayoría de los de la orden ya estaban ahí, incluidos Harry y Ginny.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que había llegado en la espalda de Edward todos se me quedaron viendo, Harry y Ginny me vieron fijamente unos minutos mas que los demás.

— ¿Es el?— pregunto Ginny, a lo que yo respondí asintiendo.

Empezaron a llegar los que faltaban y en eso aparecieron Rose y Emmett que me veían con los ojos muy abiertos y después dirigieron su mirada a mi varita que todavía tenia fuertemente agarrada en la mano derecha.

— ¿Emmett…— no había terminado de hablar cuando tenia unos grandes y fuertes brazos dándome un abrazo de oso que me estaba quitando la respiración.

— ¡Bells! —Emmett me soltó para mirarme a la cara y después fruncir el ceño — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bella tendrías la amabilidad de explicarnos de donde los conoces — la voz molesta de Harry hizo que volteara hacia para darme cuenta que todos habían llegado y me miraban con curiosidad.

— Te explico mas tarde, adentro, les explico —añadí lo último al ver las caras de Edward, Emmett y Rosalie.

Nadie pareció feliz con la idea pero todos entramos, nos sentamos y cada uno dijo cuantos mortifagos había matado mientras una pluma escribía sola sobre un pergamino que flotaba, por suerte no habíamos tenido ninguna baja, había sido un leve ataque.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando le toco hablar a Edward, aunque por suerte cumplo su palabra y no menciono el crucio que me había llegado, mi nerviosismo para mala suerte lo notaron casi todos mis amigos.

Maldeci el momento cuando termino la reunión, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente y lo que quería era dormir no tener que explicarle a Harry mi relación con Edward y viceversa.

Además desde que me había bajado de su espalda Edward no había el menor intento de acercarse a mi, cosa que me ponía mal, menos de lo que lo haría cuando lo pensara profundamente mas tarde, cuando no estuviera tan cansada.

Como imagine no pude escapar de ellos, aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas la verdad, apenas yo empecé a subir las escaleras los escuche detrás de mi y me siguieron hasta mi cuarto donde entre y me senté en la cama, Ginny, Luna y Hermione se sentaron a mi alrededor en la cama, Harry y Ron se dejaron caer en el piso y Edward, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Con quien empiezo?— pregunte refiriéndome a quien le explicaba primero.

— Conmigo, con nosotros — se corrigió Harry viendo a mis amigos — ¿de donde los conoces? ¿Cómo es que los conoces? — pregunto señalando con la cabeza a los Cullen.

— Cuando me mude a Forks ellos vivían ahí desde hace un año, resumiendo Edward me salvo dos veces, me enamore de el, conocí a la familia y unos dos meses después de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho el y su familia se fueron a ayudar a unos amigos en una guerra que casualmente termino siendo que sus amigos eran mi familia, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no? — dije con un poco de amargura.

— Bella…— dijo Harry molesto.

— Harry, estoy cansada y tengo que explicarle las cosas a los Cullen, eso es todo lo que paso así que no pongas esa cara, no hay mas nada que explicar, enserio, no te estoy ocultando nada ni nada de lo que estés pensando, si no pregúntales a Ginny a ella ya le conté con lujo de detalles — dije señalándola, me lanzo una mirada furiosa por que ahora la había condenado al interrogatorio de Harry, el cual estaba segura le haría repetir hasta el último detalle.

También me gane la mirada molesta de Hermione por no haberle contado a ella.

— No hubo tiempo — dije antes de que me empezara a reclamar.

— Sabes no te vas a salvar de contarme tu relación con Edward, no se me paso eso de me enamore de el, — Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama y me daba un beso — ¿entendido? — respondí asintiendo con la cabeza y Harry me dio las buenas noches y los demás salieron detrás de el de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué te parece explicarnos ahora a nosotros? — dijo Rosalie tan fria como siempre.

— Una mas larga que la que les diste a ellos — agrego Edward todavía manteniendo las distancias lo que hizo bajara la cabeza y un molesto dolor se instalara en mi pecho.

— No es tan difícil ¿saben?, con ver mi varita se sacan las conclusiones muy fácilmente. Soy bruja y me mandaron al mundo muglee para protegerme, regrese por que todo se ha puesto peor…

— Bella…

— Como ya dije no es tan complicado — ahora estaba molesta, no tenían por que enfadarse, menos el, si no se los había dicho era por que no podía, no por que no quisiera — soy bruja, hermana de Harry Potter, lo que significa que desde que tengo uso de razón Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos han tratado de matarnos una y otra vez, por lo que cuando estaba en quinto curso en Hogwarts Dumbledore decidió que yo me iba al mundo muglee por un tiempo. Cuando llegue a Forks estaban ustedes y ya conocen lo demás.

— ¿Por qué nunca no los dijiste? — pregunto Edward herido.

— ¿Que querías que te dijera? ¿Algo como… mira Edward adivina que? ¡Soy bruja! ¿Somos la pareja perfecta no?

— Sabes que no es a eso a lo que se refería — respondió Emmett molesto — ¿No confías en nosotros?

— Confío en ustedes, — ni tanto pensé mirando a Rosalie — pero no era algo que pudiera contar, no lo podía estar di…

— No era decirlo por ahí, ¡era decírnoslos a nosotros! — grito Edward haciendo que me encogiera — ¿no se supone que éramos como tu familia?, ¿no se supone que me amabas? — murmuro lo ultimo.

— ¡Y te amo! — grite y me di cuenta que Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido — ¡pero no podía decírtelo!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que podías hacer con esa información?

— No eran ustedes, era solo que… — y hay me di cuenta que era solo una escusa, eso que me decía siempre cuando tenia ganas de decírselo era una maldita escusa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo que?

— No se, ¿si?, tal vez tenia miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Parecía triste y decepcionado, y eso era mucho peor a que estuviera furioso, hubiera preferido que estuviera furioso — ¿De que?

— No se — dije bajando la cabeza, y después de un largo silencio levante la cabeza para ver que el ya no estaba ahí.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta con la varita desde la cama entro Hermione, Ginny y Luna, cerraron la puerta, me abrasaron y dejaron que llorara hasta que me dormí preguntándome si por eso podia perder a Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron unas uñas rojas perfectamente arregladas.

Me di la vuelta y entere la cara en la almohada, llorar hasta dormirte no era buena idea.

— Hay que levantarse — susurro Luna desde el suelo, ¿por qué estaba en el piso? , en este momento no me importaba mucho la respuesta, además conociendo a Luna no entendería la respuesta.

— ¿Por que? — pregunte, la respuesta a esa pregunta me interesaba mas.

— Por que hay que almorzar, bañarse e investigar un poco mas sobre lo horrocruz — respondió Luna sin levantarse del piso, lo que me dio a entender que tenia tan pocas ganas como yo de pararme.

— Mañana, mañana hacemos todo eso — murmuro Ginny, que era la dueña de las uña rojas.

Todos soltamos un "si" a coro y cansado. Ayer habia sido un día duro y que nos quedáramos despiertas hasta tarde, y con el final que había tenido la noche, nos había dejado a todas muertas.

No salimos de la cama hasta las dos de la tarde, bajamos comimos unos sándwiches, muy ricos hechos por nosotras.

Volvimos al cuarto y Ginny hizo aparecer un televisor, vimos una película y a las cuatro nos bañamos, cambiamos y fuimos al cuarto de mi hermano.

—Por aquí podemos llegar a la biblioteca de la mansión Black— me explico Hermione mientras abría la puerta del closet de la habitación, corrió unos ganchos con ropa, al fondo del closet había una puerta, sacó una llave del bolsillo de un vestido espantoso, rosa con muchos volados — no nos parecía seguro seguir viviendo en la mansión Black, por que aunque nada mas podía entrar la persona que Harry dejara entrar a la casa, muchas personas sabían que Harry había heredado la casa.

Abrió la puerta con la lleve que tenia una extraña forma de S.

Fui la segunda en pasar por la puerta, me sentí como si me dieran vueltas, como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora encendida, y caí de golpe en una alfombra verde, muy sucia.

Me pare y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una biblioteca granadísima, descuidada y sucia, con estantes gigantes.

— ¿Cómo investigan aquí?, ¡de haber un millón de libros! — exclame impresionada.

— Pase unos cuantos días aquí para poder entender como estaban ordenados los libros, vamos — me dijo Hermione, nos guío hasta el pasillo trece según el letrero que flotaba en el comienzo del pasillo. — Ya hemos conseguido descartar y leer, por encima, los libros hasta esa señal roja de allá — me señalo una flecha roja que parecía salir de uno de los libros que estaban poco mas allá de la mitad— Ron y Harry deben estar por aquí también — comento Hermione.

Nos dirigimos hacia la flecha roja y nos repartimos varias secciones para que cada una fuera leyendo los títulos y poniendo columna en el piso los que creíamos podían tener información de donde podían estar los horrocruz o como destruirlos.

Cuando cada una termino con su sección, que fue alrededor de tres horas después, nos fuimos a leerlos por encima en unos muebles frente a una chimenea que tenia la biblioteca, Hermione me dijo que había unos dos sitios mas así en la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron pasaron unas cuantas veces por donde nosotras estábamos, solo nos saludábamos y cada quien seguía en lo suyo.

Aunque no encontramos casi nada referente a los horrocruz la leída no fue inútil ya que copiamos hechizos que nos podrían ser útiles y nos sorprendimos y horrorizamos con otros, cuando había uno especialmente horrible lo comentábamos en voz alta.

Presumo habíamos pasado alrededor de cuatro cinco horas leyendo cuando marcamos por donde iba cada una y regresamos por la misma puerta que entramos a la casa en el claro.

— Tengo ganas de comerme algo rico — dijo Ginny mirándome.

— ¿Qué preparamos?

— ¿Qué les parece si Luna y yo nos vamos y ayudamos en no se… lavar los platos al final?

— ¿Pero todos eh? — dije con una sonrisa, Hermione era un genio en todo lo que tuviera que ver con estudios, pero en la cocina y deportes era un desastre y le desagradaban las dos cosas bastante.

Y a Luna era mejor no dejarla cocinar, por que le encantaba experimentar y crear nuevos platos que la mayoría de las veces no eran muy sabrosos que digamos.

Ginny y yo preparamos una rica paella, menos mal que en estos momentos las leyes del ministerio no nos regían a nosotros por que en la nevera no se encontraban los ingredientes para preparar la paella, solo había arroz, así que hicimos aparecer los ingredientes.

Cuando terminas una hora después llamamos a los demás para que nos ayudaran a poner la mesa y se sentaran a comer.

A todos (Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron y yo) nos encanto la comida.

— ¿Y los Cullen? — pregunte mirando mi comida fijamente.

— Por ahí, cuando no hay reunión o ataque se van y vuelven cada mañana para ver si hay algo nuevo — contesto Harry tensamente — esta mañana no han venido — sentía su mirada fija — ¿no sabes por que? — al ver que no respondía vi por el rabito del ojo como se tensaba en su silla — ¿Bella? — insistió con voz mas suave.

— Edward se molesto conmigo, creo que por eso no vino esta mañana.

— Creo saber por que, pero no estoy de acuerdo con el, tenias miedo, todos tenemos miedo, nosotros dos hemos vivido siempre con miedo, así que el que no se lo digieras no fue por falta de confianza es solamente cuidarnos, lo que hemos hecho toda la vida y no te puede juzgar por ello. — dijo Harry suavemente agarrandome la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Mientras ellos hablaban yo me quede callada durante toda la cena sin soltarle la mano a Harry, que ocasionalmente me daba un apretón suave.

Cuando terminamos Hermione y Luna recogieron los platos y vasos.

— Mañana sirven y friegan ustedes — cuando Ron y Harry se hicieron los desentendidos Hermione sonrío — Es con ustedes dos, ser hombres no los va a salvar de la cocina — Hermione se voltio y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Luna y Ron empezaron una extraña conversación sobre ajedrez, para sorpresa de todos Luna sabia jugar ajedrez; bueno extraña por parte de Luna.

Harry y yo subimos a los cuartos y entramos al mío, nos sentamos en la cama y el me paso el brazo por la espalda.

— El me dijo que era vampiro poniéndose a el y a toda su familia en peligro.

— Eso no es tan así y tu lo sabes Bella, ellos tenían una vidente, cuando decidió contártelo sabia que tu no ibas a decir nada. Y si hubieran visto que ibas a decir algo después que te lo dijeron podían correr a tu casa y matarte. — Harry y yo nos estremecimos ante esa posibilidad.

— Pero se supone que lo amo, no debería tener asegurado que no va a decir nada para contarle cosas. — recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Lo amas, pero como ya te dije as vivido toda tu vida con miedo, el no puede esperar a que tu le contaras todo así como así, además no a escuchado toda tu historia, si te da la oportunidad cuéntasela, si no te da tiempo a explicarte mejor es que no te merece.— me separo de el y se levanto de la cama — Voy a buscar a las chiscas para que suban y te acompañen y de una vez te digan el horario de mañana; y a Ron para que se vaya a dormir de una vez y deje a Luna tranquila, si fuera por el tendría a Luna jugando ajedrez con el toda la noche.

Harry salio de mi cuarto y yo no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa surcara mi rostro, sin llegar a ser muy cariñoso Harry era un gran hermano y lo quería un montón por haber estado hay conmigo hoy aunque yo sabia que "tanta" demostración de afecto lo incomodaba.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Ginny, Luna y Hermione subieron y hablamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, pero lamentablemente al poco rato se tuvieron que ir por que mañana según lo que había comentado Hermione nos íbamos a pasar todo el día en la biblioteca.

Apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida y empecé a soñar.

Estaba en una habitación toda blanca con una mesita de madera con un televisor encima y un sofá verde estaba al frente de ellos. Me senté en el sofá y el televisor se prendió, en veía a Edward y a mi en su carro, iba a mucha velocidad y parecía furioso, de repente el carro paro.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si

— Distráeme, por favor

Trataba de pararme del sofá, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía, es como si estuviese pegada. Y el televisor seguía pasando ese día, no podía evitar escucharlo.

Cuando iba por la parte en que me contaba como había hecho para encontrarme deje de intentar levantarme y me quede viendo el recuerdo, unos minutos después estaba llorando sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, lo extrañaba, mucho.

Había estado un año sin verlo y cuando por fin nos encontrábamos el no me quería ni ver.

El recuerdo llego hasta que me dejo en mi casa y comenzó otro, cuando me llevo al claro por primera vez.

Cuando en el televisor Edward me estaba dando mi primer beso se abrió la puerta que estaba a mi espalda, rápidamente volteé y vi a Edward entrando a la habitación, se veía molesto y su expresión empeoro cuando me vio.

— Déjame explicarte, por favor — suplique.

— No te quiero volver a ver Bella, no te voy a volver a ver — dijo fríamente, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

— Por favor no te vayas — mis lagrimas no paraban y no se entendió muy bien lo que dije.

El no me hizo caso y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de pararme del sofá y cuando me estaba empezando a rendir me pude parar, corrí hacia la puerta y trate de abrirla pero no se habría, estuve unos minutos tratando de abrirla, la pateé y trate de derribarla agarrando impulso y golpeándola con el hombro, pero la puerta ni tembló.

Me senté de golpe en mi cama y escuche un ruido, me costo unos segundo darme cuenta que venían de la puerta.

— ¡Bella! — era Hermione

Sentí la cara mojada así que sabiendo que mis ojos debían estar rojos agarre mi varita y murmure un hechizo.

Me pare y abrí la puerta y me encontré con Hermione y Luna.

— Te falto secarte la cara — dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, me pase los dedos por la cara para descubrir que todavía tenia llena de lagrimas — te venimos a despertar para que bajaras a desayunar, pero si quieres bajas mas tarde.

— No, ya bajo.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes muchos hartseer a tu alrededor — me dijo Luna mientras buscaba algo en un bolsito de lado que llevaba, saco una bolsita verde y entro a mi habitación, se quedo en medio de ella unos minutos antes de dirigirse a mi cama, voltea a ver a Hermione extrañada peo ella simplemente se encojio de hombros.

Luna tarareaba una extraña cansion mientras sacaba de la bolsita una lagrima pequeñita que parecia de cristal, agarro su varita que la tenia en la oreja como siempre y hizo que la lagrimita se quedara flotando en medio de la cabecera de la cama; puso a flotar a otra en la puerta del baño y otra encima de la puerta para entrar al cuarto por dentro.

— Eso te ayudara, los hartseer son muy malos, les gusta la tristeza asi que hacen que te dure mas y te ponen mas triste.

— Gracias, creo.

Las tres salimos de la habitacion y nos dirijimos a la cacina, alli los Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban sirviendo unos sandwich de jamon y queso que se veian muy ricos. Los ayudamos a llevarlos a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer.

Comer con ellos fue muy agradable, los habia extrañado y esta vez si participe en la conversación que resulto ser muy animada.

— Ey Bella quieres que te enseñe algunas cosas de las que te perdiste que dieron en el colegio?

— Hermione ¡estamos de vacaciones!

— Pues a mi me encantaria ponerme un poco al día, las circunstancias por las que me fui no son escusa para que no termine los estudios Ron.

— Las dos estan locas y son unas aburridas, solo un bobo estudiaria en vacaciones.

— No somo ni locas ni aburridas, somos responsables, adiferencia de otros que son demaciado flojos, ustedes también deberian terminar por los libros los que les falto de 7 año. — Respondio Hermione mirando mal a Harry y Ron.

— ¿ Para que? Si igual no nos va a servir de nada ahorita y cuando todo termine vamos a ir directo a la ademia de aurores — dijo con suficiencia Ron.

— Eres un flojo irresponsable — dijo Hermione molesta — y tu también — dijo señalando a Harry.

— A mi no me metan, yo no e dicho nada — dijo Harry con una sonrisa levantando las dos manos frente a el.

— Hermione ¿tu tienes los slibros d año? — pregunta para cambiar de tema y que Hermione no matara a Ron, como parecia estar tentada a hacerlo.

— Si, si quieres te los presto.

— Te lo agradeciria mucho.

Cuando terminamos de comer Hermione se llevo a Ron y Harry a la cocina a fregar y Ginny, Luna y yo nos fuimos a la biblioteca.

A los minutos Harry, Hermione y Ron nos alcanzarón en la bibloteca.

Al mediodia regresamos a almohozar, nos comimos la paella que quedaba.

Después de recoger la mesa Hermione dejo a los platos y ollas lavandose solos lo que causo las miradas furiosas de Ron a Hermione.

— ¿ Por que no nos dejaste hacer eso en la mañana? — pregunto Ron enfuruñado.

— Por que se merecian un poco de trabajo por flojos — respndio Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron se la paso toda la tarde enfuruñado hasta que llego la hora de regresar y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer una pasta de esas de lata, el se comio dos latas.

Cuando cada uno regreso a su cuarto, no pude evitar que Edward regresara a mi mente, durante todo el día mi mente habia estado ocupada y habia podido dejar a Edward a un lado, pero ya no tenia en que ocupar la mente y su recuerdo regreso con fuerzas renovadas.

Me acoste y me quede unos minutos viendo la lagrima pequeñita que flotaba encima de mi cabeza.

¿Los hartseer de Luna de verdad existiran?

Creo que si, por que ahora no me siento tan mal como ayer.

El tiene que volver en algun momento y ahi tratare de arreglar las cosas, tienen que tener arreglo.

Y si no, supongo que no nos toca estar juntos, siempre lo e sospechado, tal vez no soy lo suficiente para el, ¿no lo e pensado siempre?

Con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes y derechos de los libros pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling.**_

Me despertaron los rayos de sol en la cara. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y vi que por la ventana se colaba la luz, decidí que dormiría un rato más, si había algo que hacer me despertarían más tarde, además estaba segura que nada mas Ginny y Hermione estaban despiertas, y ahorita no me apetecía nada más que dormir.

Me volteé para agarrar mi varita que se encontraba en la mesita de noche al otro lado de la cama, para hacer que se cerraran las cortinas pero me quede palizada a medio camino, ahí en el cuarto, apoyado en la puerta estaba Edward.

— Ah…

Muy inteligente de mi parte ¿no?

— Tu hermano me obligo a venir.

— Lo siento — baje la cabeza avergonzada y sin saber muy bien que decir y que hacer, cuando viera a mi hermano pensaba matarlo.

— No lo sientas, me gustaría escuchar tu historia, creo que tu hermano tiene razón.

— ¿En qué? — pregunte confundida.

— Debería escucharte, ¿me la contarías?

— ¿qué quieres saber?

— Todo, me gustaría saber toda la historia, no se casi nada sobre el mundo mágico o sobre ti. – Lo último hizo que me encogiera un poco.

— Bueno entonces supongo que tengo que comenzar por cuando Voldemort nos hizo la cicatriz ¿No?

— Sí.

— En ese entonces estábamos en guerra, Voldemort tenía demasiados seguidores y el cuerpo de Aurores no se daba basto, era imparable, empezaron a pelear también gente común, como decir los civiles.

— Los Aurores son algo así como la policía ¿no?

— En ese tiempo eran mas como militares. Mi madre y mi padre luchaban junto a Dumbledore eran unos de los participaban mas activamente en atrapar mortifagos así que los mortifagos se puede decir que los conocían por lo que corrían mas peligro, no tanto como los hijos de muggle o los mestizos pero si corrían el suficiente peligro como para tener que esconderse lo mejor posible mientras mi madre estaba embrazada de Harry y el crecía un poco, que yo naciera fue un accidente, al igual que las pastillas anticonceptivas muggle la poción que tomaba mi mamá no tenía efecto cuando estabas tomando antibióticos para la gripe, a los pocos meses de tener a Harry a mi madre le dio gripe y con la guerra encima ninguno se acordó de que el remedio que se estaba tomando anulaba la poción anticonceptiva, si hay pociones que funcionan sin importar si estas tomando antibióticos o no, de hecho a los hechizos no les hace nada, pero me estoy desviando. Total es que a los siete meses nací yo y faltando poco para que cumpliera el año un amigo de la familia al que se le había confiado el secreto de donde vivíamos nos traiciono y Voldemort se apareció en nuestra casa trato de que mi madre y mi padre se unieran a él, pero se negaron así que los mato y cuando nos fue a matar a nosotros, no pudo, de hecho los dos Avada que nos había lanzado seguidamente a nosotros se le regresaron, a una persona normal lo habría matado el primer Avada pero a él no, el que tenía su alma repartida en diferentes sitios solamente lo debilitó, mucho, pero no lo mato.

— A ustedes tampoco.

— No, mi madre antes de morir nos protegió, utilizo la magia más poderosa, el amor, ella se sacrificó por nosotros, nos trató de proteger hasta el último momento y eso nos salvó. Eso logro que el Avada no nos matara, aunque tampoco nos dejó ilesos, tenemos cicatrices donde nos cayó el hechizo, nos dejó conectados a Voldemort y también nos dio a cada uno un pedazo del alma de Voldemort.

— ¿Y tú cicatriz? La de tu hermano está en la frente ¿no?

— Sí, la de su frente con forma de rayo es la que le dejo el Avada, la mía no la habías visto por qué esta justo encima del ombligo — me subí un poco la camisa para mostrarle la mía que también tenía forma de rayo — en el momento que me lanzo el Avada yo estaba acostada y mi cabeza esta justo detrás de Harry por eso me apuntó ahí, sé que fue así por que gracias a la conexión que teníamos con Voldemort, Harry y yo pudimos ver exactamente como fue todo.

— Esa noche Voldemort pasó a ser algo parecido a un fantasma — seguí contando — y Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, nos llevó con Dumbledore que nos arregló un cuarto en Hogwarts y le pidió el favor a Hagrid y a Mcgonagall que lo ayudaran a cuidarnos, de pequeños cuando había clases casi siempre estábamos con Dumbledore que nos ponía en un espacio especial en su oficina donde hechizaba objetos que nos entretenían mientras el trabajaba, no jugaba mucho con nosotros pero le gustaba contarnos historias y salir a caminar con nosotros. Cuando tenía que salir del colegio nos dejaba al cuidado de Mcgonagall o Hagrid, casi siempre de Mcgonagall ya que ella no le gustaba que nos dejaran con Hagrid debido a que es muy despistado y le daba miedo que nos pasara algo. — Me acomode mejor en la cama antes de seguir — Nuestra infancia fue la mejor y cuando cumplimos once años y empezamos las clases en Hogwarts éramos famosos, mucho, y eso me intimidaba y sumado a que yo era tímida eso me complico mucho relacionarme con los demás, Harry le fue mejor en eso él le caía bien a la mayoría, pensaban que era una creída y que por eso no hablaba casi con los demás y yo no hice nada para que dejaran de pensarlo, siempre estaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione, el año siguiente cuando entro Ginny al colegio se unió al grupo, Mcgonagall ya no estaba igual con nosotros para evitar rumores sobre preferencia y como era la jefa de nuestra casa, y también Voldemort empezó a actuar ese año, así que todo dejo de ser como antes, de todos los años que estudie en Hogwarts no hubo uno solo en que no hubiera problemas relacionados con nosotros, cuando estábamos en quinto la cosa empeoro no solo una aliada de Voldemort logro ser la directora el colegio sino que Voldemort nos lanzó un hechizo, si uno de los dos moría el otro también, esas vacaciones hubo muchos ataques contra los que no eran "sangre pura" así que a Harry y a mí nos mandaron para el mundo muggle, estuvimos un tiempo en California viviendo con una familia de magos, pero unos días después de mi decimoseptimo cumpleaños nos atacaron nos salvamos por los pelos aunque lamentablemente la familia que estaba con nosotros no tuvo la misma suerte, a mí me mandaron para Forks porque estaban buscando a dos hermanos uno con una cicatriz muy singular en la frente, no la hija de una pareja divorciada, Harry se escondió en el mundo mágico y yo me hice pasar por la hija de Charlie que en realidad se quedó en Florida con su madre, y bueno empezó lo de nosotros y me sentí también con ustedes, es más me sentía bien en la secundaria de Forks, me sentía normal y con familia normal — al ver cómo me miraba pare y baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada — ya sé que no era exactamente parte de la fami…

— Si lo eras, lo eres — eso que la esperanza llenara mi cuerpo, tal vez si me iba a perdonar — pero ¿te sentías normal con una familia de vampiros? — pregunto con incredulidad.

— Soy bruja — dije rodando los ojos.

— Vale, si comparas vampiros con brujas somos bastante normales.

— Y además con ustedes aunque suene mal me podía olvidar de la guerra un rato, con ustedes no era Isabella Potter la niña que vivió, era Bella y no es que no me guste mi vida no la cambiaria pero…

— Tienes mucha presión aquí en estos momentos ¿no?

— Si y después de un tiempo no quería perderlos eran parte de mi vida así que simplemente todos los lunes lo dejaba para la próxima semana, no los quería perder y se los iba a contar, te lo juro, no te lo iba a poder esconder siempre mucho menos cuando tuviera que regresar pero luego se fueron y ese día de verdad no pensé en eso, yo solo estaba centrada en que te ibas y no sabía hasta cuando tres días después fue que caí en cuenta en que no te había dicho nada y eso también me dolía a mi porque significaba que no me conocías completamente ¿sabes? Y no estaba segura que me fueras a querer igual si me conocías completamente.

— Yo no te quiero, yo te amo y nunca lo dudes – un segundo antes estaba apoyado en la puerta y al siguiente me estaba abrazando y hablándome al oído.

— ¿Enserio?

— Claro que te amo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque cometiste un error — dijo viéndome a la cara — pero quiero que me prometas, que me jures que no vas a volver a mentirme.

— Te lo prometo, te amo, te amo — dije dándole besos por toda la cara lo que le saco una sonrisa, nos empezamos a besar y después de unos segundos cuando el beso empezó a pasar el "limite" de Edward se alejó. — ¿Si hago que dejes de olerme no pararas cuando los besos lleguen a este punto? — pregunte con un puchero era frustrante que no me dejara besarle con más intensidad a veces.

— No — dijo con una sonrisa divertida — si haces que deje de olerte no te besare hasta que puedo volver a olerte.

— Pero si no es por mi sangre ¿Por qué nunca me besas… mas?

— No quiero hacerte daño Bella — dijo serio.

— No lo harás.

— No lo sabes — dijo molesto y subiendo un poco la voz — y yo tampoco.

— Confió en ti, o es que ¿tú no me deseas? — dije bajando la cabeza, la conversación de por si ya me daba pena y me tenía roja como un tomate y que el pensar que tal vez el no me deseaba era un golpe para mi autoestima.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos y silenciosos antes de que con suavidad me hiciera subir la cara y mirarlo.

—Si te deseo — dijo lentamente haciendo que me pusiera más roja si eso era posible — pero no te quiero lastimar, no te voy a lastimar, te amo, eres mi vida y no te quiero perder ¿sí?

—No — Dije frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo — pero ahorita mismo quiero disfrutar que me hayas perdonado y que volvamos a estar juntos tirados en la cama ¿si?

— La mejor idea que has tenido.

— Hoy, te aseguro que he tenido ideas mucho mejores, por algo junto con Hermione somos el "cerebro" del equipo — dije con una sonrisa.

Con una gran sonrisa me recostó en la cama, me arropo, se acostó al frente mío y me abrazo.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando me acorde de algo.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tu familia no estaba en la casa mientras hablábamos verdad?

— No, ellos vienen en la tarde — dijo con una risita.

Con un suspiro de alivio volví a cerrar los ojos, me alegraba mucho que los Cullen no hubieran escuchado la última parte de la conversación.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes y derechos del libro pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a J.K. Rowling**_

Lamentablemente para mi el tiempo no se detuvo ni paso mas lento solo porque yo lo deseara, así que con flojera pero muy feliz porque se hubiera arreglado todo entre Edward y yo, tuve que bajar cuando me tocaron la puerta.

Edward bajo para que me cambiara. Con cariño vi el regalo de Luna; me puse una camisa sencilla y cómoda y un mono, como no tenía unas sandalias ya que en Forks el tiempo no se daba para tener unas partí un lápiz que conseguí en una gaveta y transforme los pedazos en un par muy cómodo y con otro movimiento de varita conseguí que mantuviera mis pies calientitos. Baje y me encontré a Ron que "leía" un libro del colegio imaginaba que de 7⁰ año, el problema era que parecía mucho mas interesado en cualquier cosa menos el libro, y eso incluida hasta la mosca que pasara por ahí.

— ¿Quién te a obligado?

― Hermione y Ginny la apoya ― dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado cosa que me causo mucha risa y por animarme mas el día me compadecí de él.

― Te salvo de esta si nos vas a ayudar a buscar en los libros de la biblioteca y me dices donde están los demás.

― Vale ― dijo con fastidio ― tu oferta no es mucho mejor aunque por lo menos esos libros son mas interesantes.

― Pero lees de verdad en la biblioteca o te mando de nuevo con los libros escolares ― hable con la voz mandona que tanto le molestaba y las manos en las caderas lo que logro que frunciera el ceño y bufara ― Tu y Hermione son igualitas unas fastidiosas sin vida o ganas de divertirse ― si hubiera sido otra persona ese comentario me hubiera herido pero era Ron por lo que no me molesto y solo me encogí de hombros ― Ginny y Hermione están en la cocina, Harry esta hablando con uno de los vampiros y Luna esta en el jardín recogiendo plantas para hacer pociones, se le dan muy bien las plantas así que casi siempre se encarga de esas cosa, es un poco raro porque les habla y canta, asegura que las plantas y uno de esas criaturas que solo ella conoce la escuchan y entienden.

― Ron tienen nombre no les digas vampiros que es grosero.

― Es lo que son ¿no?

― Si pero es grosero, así que apréndete sus nombres que no son tan difíciles ¿si?

― Vale, vale.

Se fue farfullando por lo bajo no muy feliz por tener que seguir leyendo aunque se alegraba de tener que leer los libros de la biblioteca de los Black en vez de los del colegio, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Ron siempre seria Ron y era un alivio, todos habíamos ido cambiando desde que nos conocimos, si, pero desde que la guerra había empeorado todos parecían haber madura un montón de golpe, que Ron no lo hubiera hecho nos daba de cierta manera un respiro, Luna tampoco parecía haber cambiado mucho seguía siendo ella en su extraña y extravagante manera, eran como niños y muchas veces eran los que habían aligerado discusiones y momentos y siempre se los iba a agradecer.

Con paso lento me dirigí al jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, un poco a la izquierda justo en el limite del claro había un camino que a unos diez pasos de su comienzo se ramificaba en diez caminos diferentes, dos rodeaban el jardín y los otros estaban esparcidos dentro del jardín sin orden aparente, el diseño lo había hecho Luna y ella parecía ser la única que sabia su orden y donde esta todo, las plantas altas eran pocas y estaban por fuera del gran cuadrado que era el jardín bordeando el camino de afuera, las plantas nos habían sido de gran ayuda para alimentarnos y mandarles comida a otras personas, también de ahí sacábamos las pociones.

Vi a Luna en una de las esquinas del jardín, estaba sentada en el piso y parecía quitar las hojas muertas de las plantas y por lo que se veía desde lejos también les estaba hablando, me acerque a ella y confirme que les hablaba les estaba explicando a las hojas muertas porque las tenia que arrancar.

― ¿Te ayudo?

― Si quieres me puedes ayudar a regarlas ― me señalo una regadera que estaba a su lado, la agarre y me puse a regar las plantas que tenia mas cerca.

― Luna, hace unos meses me hablaron sobre una amiga que hiciste cuando casi te atrapan los mortifagos en la estación del tren de Hogwarts.

― Romina aunque todos le dicen Romi, es buena conmigo aunque un poco fría.

― Me dijeron que era mortifaga ― ante el silencio tuve que agregar ― ¿es así?

― Si, y su novio también.

— ¿Su novio?

― Si Theo, es muy callado.― Luna parecía hablar más del tiempo que de algo tan importante como que se estaba comunicando con dos morifagos.

― Luna ¿estas segura que puedes confiar en ellos?

― Si tienen muchos gameleos alrededor

― ¿Que cosa?

― Gameleos, son una especie de enanitos voladores que aparecen alredor de las personas cuando están arrepentidos, además cuando me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort no me mintieron, vi sus auras.

― ¿Tu puedes ver las auras? ― pregunte asombrada, muy pocas personas podían ver las auras sin aparatos.

― Claro, mis lentes azules me lo permiten ― debí imaginarlo, sabia cuales eran sus lentes azules y estaba segura que solo Luna andaría con esos lentes en la estación de tren como si solo fueran lentes de sol.

― ¿Van a venir este mes? ― Hermione me había contado que venían dos o tres veces al mes.

― Si, nunca faltan, Romi me va traer un libro, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, es un libro muggle y ella cree que me va a gustar mucho.

― Creo que tiene razón Luna, lo más probable es que te guste mucho.

― Seguro que Theo me trae un dibujo sobre el libro, es muy bueno dibujando.

― ¿Enserio?

― Si, me tiene mucho aprecio por que dice que yo hago que Romi sonría mas, dice que hablar conmigo la distrae de lo feo que esta el mundo en este momento, un día Romi me mostró un dibujo de el me gusto mucho y ella se lo comento, desde entonces la mayoría de las veces me trae dibujo, a Romi también le encantan y tiene toda una gaveta de sus dibujos.

― ¿Y que cosas dibuja?

― Depende, a Romi le hace dibujos diferentes a los que me hace a mi, los míos tienen mas color y los de ella son mas reales, el dice que a mi me hace fantasía y a ella la realidad, las dos cosas igual de hermosas.

― Me gustaría conocerlos, y ver los dibujos que hace el.

― Te caerían muy bien.

― Eso espero Luna.

Pase una tarde muy agradable hablando con Luna, sin parar de trabajar en las plantas claro, las veces que Luna incluía una de sus criaturas que no conocía, se tomaba el tiempo para explicármelas, ella tenia mucha paciencia y yo mucha curiosidad por el "mundo de Luna", como lo llamaban Hermione y Ginny que no entendían como yo podía hablar con Luna de esas criaturas en las que solo ella creía sin estresarme como le pasaba a Hermione o perderme como Ginny.

Me relaje regando las plantas a lo muggle y hablando de cosas tribales con Luna. Y también por haber hablado de ese tema con Luna que me tenía preocupada desde que me lo había contado Hermione hace unos meses por carta.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Joder! ¡Me había quedado dormida!

Me pare de golpe de la cama haciendo ruido, me quede quieta unos segundos para asegurarme que nadie se hubiera despertado. Me vestí y cepille a la vez, lo que me obligo a ponerme una camisa de botones, las cuales no me gustaban mucho, estaba tratando de no hacer ruido y correr a la vez y me estaba costando un montón, vi la hora y pegue un brinco, tenia 20 minutos para llegar al hotel.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras mientras buscaba la poción multijugos en mi bolsito, me la tome mientras cruzaba el salón, me pare en la puerta esperando terminar la incomoda transformación, cuando termino salí y camine rápidamente hacia la esquina, saque la varita y murmure la dirección.

Aparecí en una plaza que al frente tenia un coqueto hotel, chiquito, la pintura se veía un poco vieja pero estaba bien cuidado, tenia un anuncio que decía que la noche costaba 15€, sonreí Draco siempre conseguía hoteles muy lindos a muy buenos precios cosa en la que yo era muy mala y me estresaba mucho asi que para la tranquilidad de los dos el ahora se encargaba de escoger los lugares.

Entre y subí directo al piso 3 habitación 12, abrí la puerta con la cautela de siempre y en mi mente pude ver a Draco volteando los ojos, demasiado seguro para mi gusto.

Estaba acostado en la cama matrimonial con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, era bonita con unas paredes rosado pálido, una cocina mínima que estaba separa del cuarto por una isla también chiquitita con dos sillas, tenia dos ventanas con cortinas azul claro, una con vista a la plaza y la otra daba a la ventana de un edificio, al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con un florero y unas margaritas.

— ¿Te gusta?

Me acerque y le di un beso, lento sin profundizar.

— Si — dije en su labios con una sonrisa, me acosté a su lado y el empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

— ¿No te dejaban irte? Pensé que ya lo habían aceptado — ante mi cara de confusión explico — te vi por la ventana, venias apurada — dijo mientras señalaba la ventana que daba a la plaza.

— Me quede dormida.

— La señorita perfecta — dijo Draco con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

Lo empuje con el hombro y el me jalo uno de los dedos a cambio.

— Bella regreso — dije bajito, el se puso tenso.

— Ya era hora, ella lo hará entrar en razón, Potter es muy pretencioso para admitir que solo apenas da dos pasos.

— Harry a logrado muchas cosas en estos años, y aunque hubiera podido avanzar mas si Bella hubiera estado con el y el lo sabe la alejo por su protección.

— Entre los mortifagos no se a filtrado nada sobe ella — mientras hablaba pasaba me pasaba el dedo del codo a la punta del dedo corazón — pero ya se sabe que son cinco vampiros y no tres.

— Se demoraron bastante para descubrirlo.

— No te confíes.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Empecé a cambiar y un minuto después era yo físicamente otra vez, el sonrió.

— Así esta mejor — me beso, esta vez de verdad.

— Pero si era rubia — dije en broma, con una pizca de duda en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo. En Hogwards todos sabían que le atraían mas las rubia y que las hermanas Greengrass lo estuvieran rondando me empezaba a molestar.

— Me gustas mas tu — dijo serio y me do un apretón en la mano suavemente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, el me hacia círculos en la barriga y yo formas en su brazo, me estaba quedando dormida cuando empezó a hablar.

— Fuimos nosotros, los de los siete restaurantes en el mundo muggle, los quemamos vivos, fueron escogidos al azar, los restaurantes, esperamos hasta que estuviera llenos antes de comenzar el fuego, y nos quedamos afuera viendo por las ventanas como se quemaban, sus gritos…, esos nunca los voy a olvidar — se encogió y se pego mas a mi — había niños, en tres embrazadas e igual los quemamos, olía horrible. No dejamos que el fuego se apagara hasta que no quedo nada.

Lo abrace, ya sabia eso, pero a el le ayudaba contarme esas cosas.

— Quiere derrumbar la Torre Eiffel.

— ¿Paris? — Voldemort nunca había atacado fuera de Inglaterra.

— Los franceses se creen intocables y no han reforzado lo suficiente su seguridad, el Lord no le gusta que lo subestimen, esta furioso.

— ¿Sabes cuando?

— Finales de mes.

— E estado investigando sobre los horrocrux.

— ¿Haz encontrado algo?— dijo asombrado interesado, la culpa y la tristeza dispersándose de su cara.

— No mucho, no hablan sobre ello directamente, pero me e dado cuenta que hay personas que piensan que cuando el alma es repartida en mas de tres horrocrux siempre hay tres principales, si puedes averiguarme sabre eso, no se si de verdad es útil pero no tengo mas nada.

— Voy a ver que consigo.

— Gracias.

— Sean mas agresivos — Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio — se que hacen lo mejor que pueden y que han tenido muchas perdidas, pero por favor, sean mas agresivos.

— Ahora tenemos a Bella y otro grupo de vampiros que van a venir el próximo mes, además le voy a proponer a Harry con apoyo de Ginny, Luna y seguramente de Bella también, atacar a un grupo grande, como de 100, le hemos estado dando vueltas a la idea de soltar una bomba.

— Calle Strand en Londres, en uno de los apartamentos al lado del teatro Savoy, dentro de 15 días.

— ¿Que hay ahí?

— Reunión de algunos de los mejores mortifagos, hay reunión dentro de tres mees de casi la mitad de hombres lobo que apoyan a Voldemort en M40, Lane End.

— 8pm la de los mortifagos, la de los lobos todavía no se.

— Mantente alejado de la de los mortiafgos.

— Cuídate — dijo abrazándome.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

— Te dije que si — me beso el cuello y de ahí hizo un camino de besos a la barbilla paa después subir por mi mejilla derecha hacia mis ojos, le acaricie el cabello, bajo hasta mi boca, una de mis manos bajo a su camisa, siguió mas abajo.

Poco a poco nos quitamos la ropa en medio de besos y caricias y nos llevamos al cielo el uno al otro.


End file.
